


Accident

by LBibliophile



Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bingo Fill, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Broken Bones, But she loves them anyway, Drunken Shenanigans, Fire Lord Zuko, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Parent Katara (Avatar), Whumptober 2020, she sometimes feels like she's the only one in the gaang with any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko is doing his best to fix things, so he would really appreciate it if people would stop trying to kill him already.And the Gaang would really appreciate it if Zuko didn’t decide to just join in.
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffier one this time!
> 
> This chapter is inspired by Muffinlance's tumblr tag [#leg day](https://muffinlance.tumblr.com/tagged/Leg-Day) \- I couldn't resist
> 
> I realised after I finished that I could have had the Blue Spirit actually hired to kill the Fire Lord, but I like this version too.

Fire Lord Zuko wakes in the infirmary.

His head is pounding, his mouth tastes vile, and an involuntary twitch has his body is telling him very firmly to keep his left leg still.

“So, you’re awake.”

He blinks, the blurry forms gathered around his bed resolving into the Gaang. _All_ of them.

This can’t be good. While his friends are hardly blasé about the repeated attempts on his life, they have mostly stopped freaking out over every little injury. For them all to be waiting here…

A muffled sound has him turning towards Toph. She does it again and he relaxes. Things can’t be _too_ bad if the blind earthbender is attempting – poorly – to smother snickers.

He feels Katara’s disapproving glare boring into him and revises that deduction. Steeling himself, he turns to face her.

“… What happened?”

“We were having a perfectly lovely reunion party. You got drunk. You declared that the only one allowed to assassinate the Fire Lord was the Blue Spirit. You decided to infiltrate the Fire Lord’s room and do so, _right then_. You managed to steal a mask and make it onto the roof, while evading these idiots’ _clearly_ half-heated attempts to stop you. Just outside your window, you fell and broke your leg. Congratulations.”

He buries his increasingly red face in his hands. Memories are starting to trickle back in, and he can only be grateful for her mercy in the succinctness of her summary.

“Honestly,” and he doesn’t need to see to be able to hear Suki’s grin, “I’m impressed you got as far as you did. Couldn’t walk straight, but that barely slowed you down. Seems like the Blue Spirit can hold his spirits better than the Fire Lord can!”

Sokka groans, Aang snorts a laugh, Mai smirks, Katara sighs in fond exasperation, and Toph’s cackling fills the room.

He really ~~hates~~ loves his friends.

_(“No, but seriously, Sparky, I’m sticking around for the next while. You need a better bodyguard.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> And this marks the end of Whumptober and this series! At least for now; I may come back and add some more chapters later (Toph still needs her proper infirmary ‘field trip’).


End file.
